1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar antenna, designed as a pillbox antenna, and more particularly to such an antenna which has a secondary radar antenna or Identification-Friend-Foe (IFF) antenna integrated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary radar antennas and IFF antennas can be designed to be structurall separate, for example, in the form of a pillbox antenna and an IFF bar antenna, and can then be combined, for example, spatially above one another. Also, a bar antenna with a series-fed radar antenna and an integrated IFF bar antenna is known in the art. The disadvantage of a series-fed radar antenna, for example, a waveguide slot antenna, is in its narrow-band characteristics and, in particular, in the frequency-dependency of the direction of maximum radiation.